


right where we are

by twinOrigins



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Star Trek Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinOrigins/pseuds/twinOrigins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Just as Bones opened his mouth to reply, music began flowing through the room and Jim straightened up, his mission accomplished. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He strode over until he was standing in front of Bones, and held a hand out. "Dance with me. You owe me a slow dance." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> STAR TREK DAY IS IN A FEW HOURS AND I WANTED TO CONTRIBUTE IN SOME WAY TO THIS AMAZING FANDOM SO I WROTE THIS SMALL LIL THING
> 
> My hc Bones is a personification of southern charm, total hopeless romantic type that could probably slow dance the pants off of anyone. But somehow Grumpy Bones took over my fic and this happened. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> The ending is kind of abrupt but it's so amusing to me when I just cut out in the middle of Bones ranting lmao
> 
> Title is from Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran,,, mostly just bc I wanna slow dance to that song

They were both relaxing in their quarters for the night. Bones lounging in their comfiest chair, just contemplating the day and enjoying a much-needed break. Jim had his feet plopped in Bones' lap, flipping idly through some story on his PADD. They certainly didn't always get nights like this, and they both appreciated them even more when they did come along.

Jim looked up and broke the comfortable silence. "Bones? How tired are you?"

"No more'n usual, why?"

Jim grinned and promptly jumped up, setting his PADD on the edge of the table and leaning over to fiddle with it. "I have an idea. Something I wanna try."

He raised an eyebrow. "Color me worried. You havin' an _idea_  seems to generally end with my sickbay overflowin'."

"Ah, don't be dramatic, Bones. It doesn't suit you."

"I'm not dramatic, I'm realistic. Nothing is too cautious when dealin' with you."

Jim wiggled his hips comically. "You love _dealing_  with me."

Just as Bones opened his mouth to reply, music began flowing through the room and Jim straightened up, his mission accomplished.

He strode over until he was standing in front of Bones, and held a hand out. "Dance with me. You owe me a slow dance."

Bones gave him a blank stare.

"Cmon, humor me."

A sigh wound its way out of him from somewhere down deep, but there was an indulgent smile upon his lips. "You know I don't do all of this nonsense. I'm not the type. I'll probably crush your feet."

"I'll take the chance. Now get up already!"

Leonard gave a full-out grin. "Now who's spoilin' the romance?"

"Oh, so you admit we're being romantic, huh?"

He took Jim's hand and stood up slowly, using their intertwined hands to pull them together until their noses were almost touching. "We have our moments."

Jim manages to get a hand around Leonard's waist before he's smacking it away and tutting. "I'm leadin' or this dance ain't happenin'!" Jim pouted, but slipped his hand out of Leonard's grasp and moved them up without protest.

Bones took a deep breath and began swaying slightly, Jim moving with him. It took him a few minutes to relax, but slowly he succumbed to the music and the feeling of holding Jim close.

There was certainly something to be said for dancing this way. The music wasn't playing very loudly, just a small thrum in the background to set the mood. He could feel Jim's every inhale and exhale, all the minute shifts he made. He could smell the scent that was somehow entirely unique to Jim himself. It was incredibly intimate in the setting they had, and there was no one he'd rather experience this with than Jim.

Bones noticed a humming sound, and was startled after a moment to realize it was coming from him. He had no idea when he'd begun.

"No, don't stop." Jim kissed the side of Bones' neck, and settled his head into the crook of his shoulder.

"You don't want my ol' rusty voice messin' this up."

"You could sound like a sehlat for all I care. I like hearing you."

Leonard began again, trying to match his time to the crooning voice he could just barely make out. "Jim?"

There was a small noise that Bones took for acknowledgement. "I love you." He didn't say it often, far less than Jim, but he knew Jim was aware of how gone he was on him. Jim still loved to hear it, though--which made the answering silence unusual.

"Jim? Darlin'?" Leonard shifted. "Are you--oh, for God's sake. You _fell asleep on me_. Of all the things--"


End file.
